finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Terry Chaney
Terry Chaney is one of the survivors in Final Destination. She is the girlfriend of Carter Horton and a survivor of Flight 180. Terry was the second survivor of Flight 180 to die. Biography Terry was born in New York. She is very sassy and snobbish, but is rather kind and sweet toward her boyfriend Carter Horton. At first, she was reluctant to go to Paris, but in the end joins Carter to secure him from temper issues with Alex Browning. Terry is also very flirtatious, and even a bit like a tramp. Final Destination Terry escorts Carter outside the plane due to Alex's premonition, and witnesses it explodes. Meanwhile, Terry is continuously ignored by Carter, especially during his conflicts with Alex. Terry attends the memorial with Carter, who begins to threaten Alex, but Terry stops him before it happened. She also gives Alex some sympathy for the way Carter acts toward him. 'Death' Alex and Clear are having lunch, explaining on cheating death. Carter and Terry meet up with them at the cafe and run into Valerie Lewton too, along with Billy Hitchcock. Carter and Alex begin to argue, Terry then steps in trying to break up the fight. She loses her temper and began walking away on the road, saying to Carter that he can drop "fucking dead" until she unknowingly steps in the path of a speeding bus. Her blood sprays on the remaining survivors, much to their horror.thumb|right|300px|Terry's Death Signs/Clues * Alex sees the reflection of the bus on the outside window of a shop yet when he looks to the street there is no bus. * Alex asks Clear, "How do we know? We could die crossing the intersection!" * The song "Into the Void" is playing on Carter's car radio right before her death. The song contains the lyrics "final destination". * At the beginning of the movie before and after the plane crash, a picture of a bus is behind her. * Just seconds before she dies, she said, "You can just drop fucking dead!" * The colored line scheme on the side of the bus is very similar to the color scheme of Volée Air Flight 180's fuselage. Final Destination 2 Terry is briefly mentioned in ''Final Destination 2'' when Thomas Burke is looking on the internet about the survivors of flight 180. Her body is shown in a picture. It is also mentioned by Kat Jennings, a survivor of the Route 23 disaster, that she was supposed to go to a bed-and-breakfast when suddenly the bus she was on stopped when it hit Terry. Disgusted, Kat goes home and avoids herself from a gas leak suffocation at the eatery that day. The Final Destination In ''The Final Destination'', the bus that ran over Terry is seen during the opening credits showing previous deaths. Survivor George Lanter dies the same way she does; however, instead of a bus, he is hit by an ambulace. Final Destination 5 Terry was seen briefly in the events of Final Destination 5 before the Flight 180 explosion. Trivia *The bus that hit Terry was driven by Jack Curtis who became the main character for the novel Death of the Senses. Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry